


Sibling Teasing

by mimabeann



Series: Eme & Verlyn [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Cen teases Eme about her crush. Verlyn belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Eme/Verlyn (implied)
Series: Eme & Verlyn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771264
Kudos: 2





	Sibling Teasing

“You’re making that face again.” Cenricc laughed as he smirked at his sister. She could deny it all she wanted. He knew she was crushing hard.  
“Am not!” Emehir felt her face warming up.   
“You’re a terrible liar, Eme.” Cenricc shook his head in amusement. “And besides, Kira said you thought someone was cute. She said you ‘went red and everything’! So spill it. Who is it?”  
Emehir folded her arms and pouted at him. “No fair Cenny.” She stuck her tongue out and Cenricc laughed.   
“Hey, I’m not the one breaking jedi rules and getting crushes when I’m not supposed to.” He teased.   
Emehir laughed. “No, you just decided to leave the jedi business to me and tag along for all the fun without the regulations, right?”  
“What are brothers for?” He gave her an amused look. “Spill it, Eme.”

“You’re insufferable, you know that, right?”  
“I do and I’m still not hearing a name… Besides, you love me and you couldn’t live without me.”  
Emehir rolled her eyes and laughed. “Alright, fine, fine. He’s a trooper. Very nearly bumped into him on Coruscant with Kira.”  
“What’s his name?” Cenricc’s eyes lit up with amusement. She doesn’t know it.  
“I… Ducked around the corner before I managed to get his name. I-uh. Seriously very nearly smacked into him rounding a corner and… Shut up Cenny!” Eme laughed as her face turned bright red. “It was embarrassing!”  
“And that’s how you got a crush on him? Nearly smacking into a guy? He had muscles, didn’t he?” Cenricc was barely able to contain his laughter as he teased his sister.  
“Shut up!” She laughed.   
“That’s a yes.” He grinned. “So, is he a human, or a cathar, or a nautolan? I’ll keep going, you might as well tell me.”  
Emehir threw her hands up in surrender and giggled. “He’s a mirialan.”  
“I wonder if Nat knows him…”  
“Cenny, no!” She playfully hit his arm. “I’ll ask later.”  
“Liar.” He laughed.   
“I’m going to go meditate.”  
“You’re going to run away so I can’t keep pestering you because I have to fly the ship.” Cenricc corrected. Emehir giggled but didn’t answer as she disappeared down the hallway. Cenricc shrugged and pulled out his holocom.

“Hey Cen, what’s up?” Natoli’s figure appeared on the com.  
“Oh not much, Eme’s got a crush.”  
Natoli laughed. “You call just to tell me that?”  
“And to irritate her. Thought you might keep an eye out. She doesn’t know the guy’s name, but he’s a trooper.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yep. Muscular mirialan, was on Coruscant in the past week.”  
“That doesn’t narrow it down much Cen.” She laughed. “But I’ll keep an eye out, who knows?”  
Cen shrugged. “Only other thing I’ve got is that she nearly ran into him and made a quick exit, probably after doing that goofy dazed-smile thing she does when she’s interested in someone.” Laughter erupted on the other end of the com. Cenricc chuckled.  
“Oh man, I feel bad for her. Poor girl.” Natoli grinned as she tried to calm her laughter. “I’ve got to get back to it, but I’ll give you two a shout if I hear anything.”  
“Later Nat.”  
“See ya Cen.”


End file.
